Duck in the Water
Duck in the Water is the seventh episode of the eighteenth season and the four-hundred and twenty-first episode of the series. In this episode, James has to rescue Duck from a flood, but ends up making things a whole lot worse. Plot One wet winter's day, Duck was at Knapford station with a goods train when James pulls in. James was pulling a passenger train and teases Duck for having to pull trucks. Duck knows that James sometimes has to pull trucks, too, but James says that he shouldn't have to; the passengers prefer to have a bright red engine such as himself pulling them. As James is taking his passenger train along the line, thunder and lightning starts rumbling in the skies above and rain starts to pour down. James is not happy; how can people admire his splendid paintwork in this horrendous weather? The torrential downpour continues for quite some time. Later, Harold was hovering above Duck's branch line when he suddenly spots a flooded piece of track. Harold hurries away to inform the Fat Controller, but it was too late; Duck puffs straight into the flood waters and is stuck. At Knapford, James was having a rest before pulling another passenger train when the Fat Controller approaches him. The Fat Controller can see that James does not have a job so gives him the duty of fetching Rocky to lift Duck out of the flood. James is not very happy with his task, but the Fat Controller tells him that the sooner he does it, the sooner he can get back to pulling passengers. James races off, still not happy with his unsuitable job, but sometimes even splendid engines have to do a job they do not like. Rocky has just finished lifting a brakevan back onto the rails when James buffers up to him. James explains that they need to rescue Duck. Rocky is happy to help, but tells James to wait while his crane arm is secured. James does not listen to Rocky and races away. As they clatter along the rails, Rocky swings back and forth unable to control his unsecured crane arm. On the way, Rocky's hook hits several things including a scarecrow and a water-tower, but still James does not stop. As James and Rocky near the flooded section of track, Rocky's flailing crane arm knocks over a signal which is set to caution. Rocky doesn't know what he has hit, but James is sure it can not be very important. Duck is not happy in the cold water and his fire has gone out by the time James and Rocky arrive. Soon, Rocky is attached to Duck and is about to pull him out. Meanwhile, Oliver is pulling a goods train along Duck's branchline, too. With the signal knocked over, Oliver is oblivious to the danger ahead. As Oliver rounds the bend, he has to brake hard but cannot avoid hitting James who knocks into Rocky. This causes Duck to be dropped back into the water. James is very cross and tells Oliver that he should have noticed the danger signal. Oliver is sure he did not see a signal and he starts to reverse so that his driver can put out some flags to warn other engines. Suddenly, Percy comes steaming round the bend and knocks into the engines. Duck finds himself, once again, back in the water. Harold has been watching the events and flies off to fetch the Fat Controller. Eventually, Duck is placed back on dry rails. The Fat Controller arrives in Harold and he is not at all happy. Rocky says the whole situation must be his fault as his crane arm had not been secured and he must have knocked over the signal. James interrupts and tells the Fat Controller that it had all been an accident. He explains that he had collected Rocky and was in such a rush that he had not waited for Rocky's crane arm to be secured. As he is explaining, James realises that everything had been his fault. The Fat Controller is still not happy about all the chaos James has caused, but he is proud of James for admitting his guilt. The Fat Controller tells James to deliver Duck's goods train while Duck's firebox dries out. James is happy to do it. As he sets off with the goods train, James realises that it does not matter what job he is doing. As long as the sun is shining, James is always a splendid-looking bright red engine. Characters *James *Duck *Oliver *Rocky *Sir Topham Hatt *Some Workmen *Harold (does not speak) *Edward (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Toad (cameo) *Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) Locations *Knapford *Duck's Branch Line *The Fenland Track Notes *James' incident with the signal is similar to the one he had in the Railway Series story, Crossed Lines, from James and the Diesel Engines. *Duck's predicament is similar to the Railway Series story, Down the Drain, from Thomas and the Twins, in which Ben was stuck in a flood with his fire extinguished by the water and needed to be towed out. Errors *In the first shot of James arriving at Knapford, he goes past the platform, in the next shot, he has moved backwards. *During the scene of James and Duck at Knapford station, Duck's footplate is clipping through the platform. *A young girl in a pink dress and a balding elderly man can be seen on platform one of Knapford station as James pulls off, but in the next scene, they were both in his train. *In the first shot of Knapford Station, there are red coaches next to Duck as James arrives. However in the next shot, they are absent. *James' driver shouldn't let James leave before Rocky's crane arm was lowered. *While exiting the tunnel, Rocky's crane arm passes through the wall for a moment when swinging. *Considering the weather conditions, James and Duck's lamps should've been on. *Percy and Oliver shouldn't appear to have been travelling on the same line so close to each other. *Oliver's crew isn't rendered properly as Oliver passes the broken signal, as they appear to be in his coal bunker, with one crewmember's hand protruding through it. *When James arrives at the accident site, Duck had moved forward. *In one shot, Percy had moved positions. *Rocky wasn't really needed for rescuing Duck, another engine could've easily pulled him out. *Before the shot of Harold after the second crash, a man in front of Duck restarts his animation as the scene zooms out. *James' footplate is pink multiple times throughout the episode. *When Duck says "Hurry up! It's cold and wet in here." his brakevan changes colour from grey to white. Gallery DuckintheWater1.png DuckintheWater2.png DuckintheWater3.png DuckintheWater4.png DuckintheWater5.png DuckintheWater6.png DuckintheWater7.png DuckintheWater8.png DuckintheWater9.png DuckintheWater10.png DuckintheWater11.png DuckintheWater12.png DuckintheWater13.png DuckintheWater14.png DuckintheWater15.png DuckintheWater16.png DuckintheWater17.png DuckintheWater18.png DuckintheWater19.png DuckintheWater20.png DuckintheWater21.png DuckintheWater22.png DuckintheWater23.png DuckintheWater24.png DuckintheWater25.png DuckintheWater26.png DuckintheWater27.png DuckintheWater28.png DuckintheWater29.png DuckintheWater30.png DuckintheWater31.png DuckintheWater32.png DuckintheWater33.png DuckintheWater34.png DuckintheWater35.png DuckintheWater36.png DuckintheWater37.png DuckintheWater38.png DuckintheWater39.png DuckintheWater40.png DuckintheWater41.png DuckintheWater42.png DuckintheWater43.png DuckintheWater44.png DuckintheWater45.png DuckintheWater46.png DuckintheWater47.png DuckintheWater48.png DuckintheWater49.png DuckintheWater50.png DuckintheWater51.png DuckintheWater52.png DuckintheWater53.png DuckintheWater54.png DuckintheWater55.png DuckintheWater56.png DuckintheWater57.png DuckintheWater58.png DuckintheWater59.png DuckintheWater60.png DuckintheWater61.png DuckintheWater62.png DuckintheWater63.png DuckintheWater64.png DuckintheWater65.png DuckintheWater66.png DuckintheWater67.png DuckintheWater68.png DuckintheWater69.png DuckintheWater70.png DuckintheWater71.png DuckintheWater72.png DuckintheWater73.png DuckintheWater74.png DuckintheWater75.png DuckintheWater76.png Category:Season 18 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2014 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes